Distraction
by tealtype
Summary: In which Sigyn gets what she wants; a date. Sigyn/Loki AU


**Distraction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor

**Prompt:** A Date

* * *

><p>He is concentrating on working out the snags he has had with transforming inanimate objects.<p>

He was concentrating when she leans against him, her chin resting on his shoulder, reading over the spell he's been stuck on.

"Yes?" He asks, trying to focus his gaze on the curling script, trying to remember the spell that he hasn't looked away from for the last hour.

"We should go somewhere."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of being secretive?"

"Not if we're sneaky."

"Sigyn-"

She hugs his shoulders. They had been keeping up a pretense for months where she was quiet, he was scowling. Their parents were none the wiser as was everyone else in court. She was tired of sneaking to his chambers, hiding from view, tired of him having to run from her rooms when her sister approached. She was tired of hiding, tired of brief moments always ruined by someone looking for them.

"Please, Loki?"

And he reluctantly agrees.

She chooses the place, instructing him how to find it, and tells him the time she expects to see him before vanishing from his room, a smile on her lips. His shoulders slump, struggling to return to his work.

He comes early, finding her there sitting on the bank, staring out at the water. Scattered in her hair, contrasting with the auburn, are wildflowers. She looks up at him smiling, cheeks tinged pink. "Unnr and I," she starts softly, one hand gesturing to the state of her hair. "She thought-"

"You look beautiful," he says, sitting by her, kissing her cheek.

Her smile widens though her gaze falls back to the water. "Thank you."

And they talk, something that they hardly have time for any more. He's hesitant at first but the reminder of promises that she has made, promises that she refuses to break, make him open up. He tells her his fears while she listens, edging closer to him when she senses melancholy in his voice. He doesn't look at her, afraid to see what reflects in her gray eyes.

"The All-Father does not think so poorly of you."

He laughs at this, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm afraid he does."

"I cannot believe that."

He sighs, hugging her closer. "I fear it is the truth." She lays against his chest while he holds on to her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. He closes his eyes, trying to change topics. "And what of your mother's attempts to have you married?"

"All her plans are failing."

"No suitors?"

"Oh, there are suitors. But they all seem to be suddenly falling quite ill."

He laughs, kissing her hair. "And if one of the royal princes were to ask your mother to wed you? Would he become sick as well?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If he were to forewarn me so that I might have a chance to undo the spell." She relaxes in his hold, closing her eyes. "This is nice. Remind me why we never did this before."

"Secrecy."

"Oh, that's right." She pulls away from him, smiling when his eyes follow her. She walks the edge of the bank of the lake, enjoying the way he tenses when she feigns a slip. "I really think we should give up the matter entirely," she says, turning on the ball of her foot.

"What would you suggest?"

"We approach Odin, I announce I'm carrying your child and you demand to be married to me promptly, lest a grandchild of the All-Father be born a bastard."

"Could you be so bold?"

"Could you?" She asks, pretending to teeter on the edge of the bank, threatening to fall into the water. She laughs at the idea of them lying, imagining that her mother or the queen might faint at the news and Odin himself might pale and perhaps stagger. Yet, with such a lie, a confession would have to be made eventually, one that could earn them both a banishment.

"I always am."

"So am I," she says, letting herself finally slip into the water, realizing that it's warmer than she had expected.

"Sigyn." He leaps up, at the edge in a second when she surfaces, the blossoms washed from her hair. He holds out his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Quite." She takes his hand, tugging enough to take him off balance and make him fall forward. She smiles when he rises, wet hair sticking to his face. She touches his cheek, attempting to brush back the stray hair. "Are you all right, love?"

"A little warning would have been nice."

"Where's your sense of fun?"

"It's only present when I have the upper hand."

She kisses him. "So fickle, my love."

He smirks, catching the glint in her gray eyes. "Yes I am," he says, kissing her, holding her to him.

"We should go back before they start searching for us."

"You're right." He climbs out of the water, pulling her out. He keeps his arms around her shoulders as they go back, navigating by memory. "Sigyn," he whispers.

"Yes?"

"We should do this more often."


End file.
